


Why Baby-Doll Was Happy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll smiled as soon as she sat within a rec room. The other Arkham Asylum inmates remained in their cells.





	Why Baby-Doll Was Happy

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby-Doll smiled as soon as she sat within a rec room. The other Arkham Asylum inmates remained in their cells.   
Lyle Bolton never tormented her this time. She wondered if he tortured the inmates again. Probably. Baby-Doll focused on a television screen and continued to smile. Love That Baby repeats. 

 

THE END


End file.
